Audio signal processing techniques such as convolution reverb are used for simulating acoustic properties (e.g., reverberation, etc.) of a physical or virtual 3D space from a particular location within the 3D space. For example, an impulse response can be recorded at the particular location and mathematically applied to (e.g., convolved with) audio signals to simulate a scenario in which the audio signal originates within the 3D space and is perceived by a listener as having the acoustic characteristics of the particular location. In one use case, for instance, a convolution reverb technique could be used to add realism to sound created for a special effect in a movie.
In this type of conventional example (i.e., the movie special effect mentioned above), the particular location of a listener may be well-defined and predetermined before the convolution reverb effect is applied and presented to a listener. For instance, the particular location at which the impulse response is to be recorded may be defined, during production of the movie (long before the movie is released), as a vantage point of the movie camera within the 3D space.
While such audio processing techniques could similarly benefit other exemplary use cases such as extended reality (e.g., virtual reality, augmented reality, mixed reality, etc.) use cases, additional complexities and challenges arise for such use cases that are not well accounted for by conventional techniques. For example, the location of a user in an extended reality use case may continuously and dynamically change as the extended reality user freely moves about in a physical or virtual 3D space of an extended reality world. Moreover, these changes to the user location may occur at the same time that extended reality content, including sound, is being presented to the user.